052714doirryspor
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 03:21 -- 03:21 GT: ~Doir.~ 03:21 GA: heya ryspor 03:21 GA: whoa i just thought your name correctly 03:21 GA: risspoor 03:21 GA: im making so much progress 03:21 GT: ~I have had poʃʃibly the ʃingle moʃt baffling encovnter of my entire life.~ 03:21 GT: ~Congratvlationʃ.~ 03:21 GA: whod you meet 03:21 GA: or fight 03:21 GA: encounters go either way 03:22 GT: ~...Ovr creator, I think.~ 03:22 GA: cool 03:22 GA: did you ask the meaning of life 03:23 GT: ~I waʃ ʃlightly preoccvpied by a broken tail and a bizarrely cavʃtic woman who liveʃ in... 'Chicago'? eʃcorting me throvgh the 'fovrth wall'.~ 03:23 GA: hahah wow you broke the fourth wall good job 03:24 GA: chicago, though? 03:24 GT: ~With her hvʃband, yeʃ.~ 03:24 GA: i guess human civilization is the real one, booyah 03:24 GA: that explains why trolls are so similar to humans in unrealistic ways that only happen in media 03:25 GA: and you conveniently forgot to ask what the meaning of life is, jeez 03:26 GT: ~I aʃked her how to ʃave Libby, thovgh!~ 03:26 GA: did she actually tell you how 03:26 GT: ~Well, no, it waʃ rather vagve, bvt ʃhe DID direct me to a bag containing what appear to be very important bookʃ and ʃome ʃort of floating eyeball.~ 03:27 GA: that definitely screams libby, for sure 03:27 GT: ~Well, I did find them in her room, ʃo yeʃ, I wovld think it ʃhovld.~ 03:28 GA: so like, where did you manage to meet our creator and then... get into libby's room? 03:28 GA: this is why you havent finished your quest yet ryspor 03:28 GT: ~...A temple.~ 03:29 GA: like a temple to gods, or 03:30 GT: ~A temple to...vʃ, I believe.~ 03:30 GA: cool 03:30 GA: ah, that makes sense. a fourth wall in a temple for the characters. 03:30 GA: but howd you break it? 03:30 GA: i mean we dont seem to have a normal fourth wall, like sitcoms and stuff do 03:30 GT: ~Ahaha, well...~ 03:31 GT: ~I tried to kick it, initially.~ 03:31 GT: ~That waʃ how I broke my tail.~ 03:31 GA: ah 03:31 GT: ~Then I teleported behind it.~ 03:31 GA: so you didnt break it, you just got past it? 03:31 GA: pretty sneaky, sis 03:32 GT: ~I try.~ 03:32 GA: did our creator tell you what kinda medium we're in? 03:32 GA: anime, for example 03:32 GT: ~I know it'ʃ not a video game, aʃ yov hypotheʃized.~ 03:32 GA: damnit 03:32 GT: ~It'ʃ 'mvch more low-tech than that', apparently.~ 03:32 GA: so a book? 03:33 GA: are animes technically more low tech than video games? theyve been around longer 03:33 GT: ~It'ʃ poʃʃible, bvt vnlikely. ʃhe had my character ʃheet on her tablet. I rather think bookʃ tend not to come with character ʃheetʃ.~ 03:33 GA: oh, durr 03:33 GA: character sheets 03:33 GA: this is clearly a game of dnd 03:34 GA: i call rogue 03:34 GT: ~The character ʃheetʃ aren't remotely reminiʃcent of DnD, thovgh.~ 03:34 GA: idk man ive never played dnd 03:34 GT: ~I'd ʃay they're cloʃer to the Fate ʃyʃtem, actvally.~ 03:34 GA: oh yeah? 03:35 GT: ~I never played any campaignʃ with it, bvt I've heard it'ʃ excellent for ʃtorytellin.~ 03:35 GT: ~ʃtorytelling, ʃorry.~ 03:35 GA: hm 03:35 GA: hahah does that mean we're all like 30 year old virgins in reality 03:36 GA: lmao ill never see sami the same way again 03:36 GA: yo what if that wasnt even a real fourth wall 03:37 GA: who the hell plays characters that actually find out theyre in a dnd game 03:37 GT: ~ʃhe ʃeemed qvite adamant abovt it being the fovrth wall, thovgh.~ 03:37 GA: maybe she believes that! 03:37 GA: but im tellin you, this is a horror anime, shingeki no kyojin style 03:39 GA: christ, if what youre saying is true, than we dont even exist beyond imagination 03:39 GA: im not livin that kinda existance, yo 03:39 GT: ~That'ʃ...a frightening thovght, yeʃ.~ 03:39 GA: lets both agree that she was just some omnipotent being pullin yer leg and move on 03:40 GA: for the sake of our ever decreasing sanity 03:40 GT: ~I don't know, Doir. ʃhe EDITED MY CHARACTER ʃHEET. ʃhe knew abovt Libby, and ʃotʃiaʃ, and...~ 03:40 GT: ~ʃhe'ʃ ʃtill talking to me even now.~ 03:41 GA: man, let's not have an existential crisis on top of all the rest of our crises 03:41 GT: ~What ʃay we keep thiʃ new information to ovrʃelveʃ?~ 03:41 GA: yeah maybe idk 03:42 GA: but at the same time, that means that whether we win or lose or die, we'll cease existing as soon as the game ends 03:42 GA: we gotta break through that fourth wall into reality 03:42 GT: ~Maybe we'll be revʃed? I revʃed my characterʃ for new campaignʃ all the time.~ 03:43 GA: but then we'll forget all of our experiences, and more importantly, our character development! and friendships. 03:43 GT: ~Yeʃ, exactly. It'ʃ terrifying to contemplate.~ 03:43 GT: ~GodOʃ, what if thiʃ iʃn't my firʃt campaign? What if I've done thiʃ before?~ 03:44 GA: listen to us contemplating this shit 03:44 GA: some assholes behind computer screens must think theyre so funny 03:44 GA: look at me calling them out, im calling myself out, jesus christ 03:44 GA: lets forget this ever happened 03:45 GT: ~How am I ʃvppoʃed to forget ʃomething like THIʃ?~ 03:45 GA: i dunno man, its blowin my mind 03:45 GA: quickly, repress it 03:45 GA: repress it into oblivion 03:46 GA: um so hows the weather 03:46 GT: ~It'ʃ ʃlightly hard to repreʃʃ into oblivion a fact yov keep getting reminded of every time that woman openʃ her movth.~ 03:46 GT: ~Wet.~ 03:46 GA: tell her to stop it or her characters will become self aware 03:46 GT: ~I think it'ʃ rather too late for that.~ 03:47 GT: ~All thoʃe jokeʃ abovt 'lampʃhading' and 'obviovʃ plot deviceʃ'...~ 03:47 GA: goddamn 03:47 GA: whyd you tell me this shit man 03:47 GA: when i get mind powers im so wipin it out 03:48 GT: ~Becavʃe yov're my beʃt friend, and I had to tell ʃOMEONE.~ 03:48 GA: oh god 03:48 GA: nothing means anything 03:48 GA: we're all fake 03:48 GT: ~Doir.~ 03:48 GA: hey, im not flippin out, dont worry 03:49 GA: just totally burned my moral compass though 03:49 GA: ill never feel remorse for anything ever again 03:49 GA: anyway 03:49 GA: so hows your quest going? 03:49 GT: ~If yov go on ʃome ʃort of nihiliʃtic ʃpree, Doir, I ʃwear to GodOʃ I will not be held reʃponʃible for my actionʃ.~ 03:50 GT: ~It'ʃ going well, I think.~ 03:50 GA: cool 03:50 GA: my quest hasnt advanced at all yet but i dont think any time has passed 03:50 GA: so its cool 03:51 GT: ~The ʃea Witch'ʃ army iʃ advancing on vʃ, ʃeriad iʃ engaging in coitvʃ with ʃotʃiaʃ' mateʃprit, and I'm ʃtill ʃick, bvt overall, thingʃ covld be worʃe, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 03:51 GA: sounds like you have a battle ahead of you 03:51 GA: have fun 03:51 GT: ~I don't look forward to fighting in my cvrrent condition, let me tell yov.~ 03:52 GA: well, who knows, maybe youll get better before it 03:53 GT: ~Perhapʃ ʃeriad'ʃ new majyykʃ will have ʃome ʃort of healing ʃpell, haha.~ 03:54 GA: maybe 03:54 GA: i dunno what leons powers were, i always just thought he was insane or something 03:55 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre either, really. The only ʃpell I know he'ʃ performed iʃ the de-evolvtion ʃpell on the waterʃ.~ 03:56 GA: he always said it was virgin magics, but i'm a virgin too, and i didnt get any fancy magic 03:56 GA: uh, at least until recently 03:56 GT: ~Oh? Do tell.~ 03:56 GA: ...arbitrix? justice? that ring a bell? 03:57 GA: i mean cmon it was a few months ago but not thaaaat long ago 03:57 GT: ~...Ah.~ 03:57 GA: have you seriously still not made your pen 03:57 GT: ~I haven't been able to find an alchemiter anywhere. Yov'd think Leon wovld have hiʃ, being a former player.~ 03:58 GA: his land is all the way somewhere else though 03:58 GT: ~My hive remainʃ ʃtvbbornly vnlocated, in any caʃe.~ 03:58 GA: ooh, i hope my house is okay 03:58 GA: havent seen it in a while 03:58 GA: jeez, i never even said bye to my mom 03:59 GA: what a piece of trash i am, going off to have adventures 03:59 GA: and i know as soon as i get back she'll be dead or gone, anime mom style 03:59 GT: ~Well, I already know my lvʃvʃ iʃ dead, ʃo that'ʃ ʃome ʃort of ʃtrange comfort, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 04:00 GA: hm, well, kates mom went missing, beau's butler went missing, theres a clear pattern 04:00 GA: unfortunately im probably not gonna ever get to see my house again 04:01 GA: i'll be the last to be chosen as a leader, like nerds in basketball 04:01 GA: noone ever chooses the nerd 04:01 GA: and by that time ill be deader than a can of spam 04:02 GT: ~Not on my watch, yov won't be.~ 04:02 GA: pfft 04:02 GA: hahah 04:03 GT: ~What?~ 04:03 GA: are you kiddin me 04:03 GA: i mean sure, i can see kate makin it to the end, maybe nate if he doesnt snap, but me? 04:03 GA: not a chance 04:04 GA: lets not be all moody and dramatic though 04:04 GT: ~Yov'll forgive me for diʃagreeing with yov.~ 04:05 GA: ill never forgive anyone! 04:05 GT: ~No, Doir, it can't be trve!~ 04:06 GA: hahah, whatever 04:06 GA: so what do you have to do to save libby? 04:07 GT: ~The ʃame that I waʃ already planning to do, really. Reach Jack'ʃ temple, ʃave her, then initiate the ʃcratch in order to ʃtop Jack.~ 04:07 GA: sounds like a plan 04:07 GA: jack has a temple too? 04:07 GT: ~Apparently.~ 04:07 GT: ~I believe it'ʃ the 'death trap' Libby ʃpoke of.~ 04:08 GA: where is it? does jack even... have a land? 04:08 GA: i think null said he did once, but honestly, it was so long ago i dont remember 04:08 GA: i know libby has a land, because she brought us to it for thanksgiving once 04:08 GT: ~He had a room in the temple, ʃo I aʃʃvme he doeʃ. He iʃ technically a player.~ 04:09 GA: yeah, that was the whole thing nate blames himself for 04:09 GA: that jack got in with dean 04:09 GA: and now everything's fucked and its all nates fault 04:11 GA: imo we shouldnt have even tried to let human!jack in at all 04:11 GA: i talked to him once and he was such a fuckin tool 04:11 GT: ~...I've thovght of ʃomething jvʃt now.~ 04:12 GT: ~Jack iʃ a character too, iʃn't he?~ 04:12 GA: hmm 04:12 GA: yeah 04:12 GA: dude he's the main villain, he's probably played by the gms 04:13 GA: dont even get any ideas about trying to break into the real chicago, stealing that persons power, and ruling the world 04:13 GT: ~...That ʃovndʃ like the ʃort of thing yov wovld do.~ 04:13 GA: yeah 04:14 GA: damn, too bad you didnt have aura's captcha camera 04:14 GA: or even a camera at all? 04:14 GA: did you take any pictures 04:14 GT: ~No, vnfortvnately.~ 04:14 GA: wow 04:14 GT: ~I remember everything fairly well, thovgh.~ 04:14 GA: i mean i go to the matrix and get attacked by skaia and still manage to take selfies 04:14 GA: but you stroll around a temple and meet our creator and take nothing? 04:15 GA: jeeeeeez 04:15 GT: ~ʃome of vʃ don't feel the need to tote cameraʃ everywhere we go.~ 04:15 GA: impossible 04:16 GA: so what was that thing you thought of about jack before i rudely interrupted? 04:16 GT: ~I don't know, it'ʃ jvʃt...~ 04:17 GT: ~What kind of monʃter wovld create a character that waʃ reʃponʃible for all Jack iʃ?~ 04:17 GT: ~He killed me.~ 04:17 GT: ~He killed YOV.~ 04:17 GA: yeah but like 04:18 GT: ~He killed Joʃʃik, he trapped ʃami in endleʃʃ agony, he kidnapped Libby...~ 04:18 GA: what kind of monster creates titans who eat people and destroy humanity? what kind of monster creates, uh, whatever happened in neon genesis evangelion that fucked that kid up so much? 04:18 GT: ~Well, of covrʃe yov need a villain to add ʃvʃpenʃe to a ʃerieʃ, I know that, bvt...~ 04:19 GA: look at it this way: 04:19 GT: ~It'ʃ hard to keep that in mind when yov're the one who haʃ to face thoʃe titanʃ.~ 04:19 GA: if you wrote a story, a dark horrible story which tortured your characters, would you care? 04:19 GA: i mean unless you were someone on tumblr who like yelled about 'my babbby' and 'so many feels' 04:20 GA: do you think theres an au where we're all alive somewhere on tumblr lmao 04:21 GT: ~No, I ʃvppoʃe I wovldn't, bvt I alʃo wovldn't conʃider my characterʃ' feelingʃ.~ 04:21 GT: ~Who ever heard of a character knowing they're in a ʃtory, after all?~ 04:21 GA: maybe we're breaking new ground 04:21 GA: i mean im gonna be honest this conversation would probably be really boring to onlookers 04:22 GA: but hey nothings perfect 04:22 GA: like really who wants to watch two teenagers having an existential crisis 04:23 GT: ~Ovr playerʃ, apparently.~ 04:23 GA: yeah whatever 04:23 GA: so hey if we wrote a story, what do you think would happen? 04:23 GA: like would that story come to life 04:24 GA: are we even alive 04:24 GA: agh 04:24 GT: ~Aʃ alive aʃ any other idea, I wovld think.~ 04:25 GA: ideas arent alive 04:25 GT: ~...No, I ʃvppoʃe they aren't.~ 04:25 GA: like could the idea of communism call up the emotion of pleasure and be like yooo lets go down to the movies tonight and see the new iron man movie or whatever 04:26 GT: ~We're not that kind of idea, thovgh. We're ideaʃ of living beingʃ. I imagine it'ʃ at leaʃt ʃlightly different.~ 04:27 GA: hey how do you think everyone else would react to this information 04:27 GA: lmao could we get like everyone to be paralyzed in fear or something 04:27 GA: heheheheh 04:28 GT: ~Let'ʃ...not try, perhapʃ?~ 04:28 GA: yeah i mean like, we probably arent supposed to know this shit 04:28 GA: everyone knowing it would probably just get it all retconned or somethin 04:29 GT: ~I don't really want it to get 'retconned', thovgh.~ 04:29 GA: hmmm 04:29 GA: hmmmmmmm 04:29 GA: i guess i dont either 04:29 GA: im in the middle 04:30 GA: like if we tell everyone and we do get it retconned, i wont have to live with this existential dread 04:30 GA: but uh... yeah there are like no downsides dude 04:30 GT: ~It might jvʃt be my player ʃpeaking, I ʃvppoʃe, bvt the idea of a chvnk of my memory ʃimply being eraʃed aʃ if it never even happened iʃ even more frightening than the knowledge that I'm merely a figment of ʃomeone elʃe'ʃ imagination.~ 04:30 GA: gettin real up in here 04:31 GT: ~Vncomfortably ʃo.~ 04:31 GA: howd we go from nervously talking about the hemospectrum and being culled to this 04:31 GA: hahah remember that 04:31 GA: that was fun 04:31 GA: those were the good times 04:31 GT: ~Watching movieʃ together in the ʃpirit of croʃʃ-ʃpecieʃ cvltvral exchange...~ 04:32 GA: i dont even know whats goin on any more 04:32 GA: friends are dyin left and right, reality is breakin down around us, the matrix is real and everythings fake 04:33 GA: its like the end of the world 04:33 GA: but ender 04:33 GT: ~The end of a world that never exiʃted in the firʃt place.~ 04:35 GA: ugh, man, im repressing this so fast 04:35 GA: faster than a can of spam 04:35 GA: lets never speak of it again 04:35 GT: ~...All right.~ 04:35 GA: 'cause my mind is just gettin fucked up right now 04:35 GA: like wow 04:36 GT: ~...Do yov want to have another movie marathon?~ 04:36 GA: i dont even know any more 04:37 GA: uhh... so lets talk about things that dont make me feel like im falling into an endless abyss of unreality 04:37 GA: like the sitch with nate 04:37 GT: ~Vgh, yeʃ, that debacle.~ 04:37 GA: i sort of joked it up a bit too far 04:37 GA: i think hes actually considering being my moirail 04:37 GT: ~Really?~ 04:37 GA: which is bad bc im so done with romance especially troll romance you have like no idea 04:37 GA: well yeah he keeps saying hes thinkin about it 04:38 GA: maybe we can both just awkwardly pretend it never happened 04:38 GA: what should i do 04:39 GA: hes gonna go berserk and kill us probably really dramatically any day now 04:39 GT: ~Well, it'ʃ not like he haʃn't done it before, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 04:40 GA: goddamnit, why does he have to be so volatile 04:40 GA: we dont have time for this 04:40 GA: we're so dead omfg 04:42 GT: ~Yov're going to be fine, Doir. We've dealt with thiʃ ʃort of thing once before already, remember? That tvrned ovt perfectly fine.~ 04:42 GA: eh, whatever 04:43 GA: if he goes crazy ill just fly away 04:43 GA: everyone else will probably die but uh 04:43 GA: yeah on second thought lets have that movie marathon 04:44 GT: ~All right. I'll be right over.~ 04:44 GT: ((SWITCHING TO IN PERSON DO DE DOOOO)) 04:44 GA: (( ELEVATOR MUSIC Otptheperson (talk) 08:59, May 27, 2014 (UTC) )) 04:45 GT: ~There iʃ a brief pavʃe, then Ryʃpor knockʃ lightly on yovr door.~ 04:45 GA: You hear a faint, "come in!". 04:46 GT: ~Ryʃpor pvʃheʃ the door open and walkʃ inʃide, vʃing a ʃhoe to prop it open. "ʃo! What did yov have in mind firʃt?"~ 04:48 GA: Doir looks up. He's seriously knackered, with his hair a mess and his eyes have greyish bags under them. "uhhh, i dunno. i was thinkin maybe some classic godfather, or maybe kuzcos new groove." 04:49 GT: ~Ryʃpor plopʃ down beʃide him, reʃting a hand on hiʃ knee to reaʃʃvre him of hiʃ phyʃical preʃence. "Let'ʃ begin with...the latter, I ʃvppoʃe."~ 04:51 GA: Doir flinches a bit at the physical contact. He pulls out his laptop, and sets it up. "so, you ever seen whatever the troll equivelant is before? its a p good movie. disney classic. about llamas." 04:52 GT: ~"Llamaʃ?"~ 04:52 GA: "yeah, theyre like alpacas, but assholes" 04:54 GT: ~"Haha." He pvllʃ the blanket over the both of them. "Well, I'll be intereʃted to ʃee what connection llamaʃ have with 'groove'."~ 04:54 GA: Doir grins, as he presses play. "youll see, hehehe." 04:55 GA: (( fourth or fith or whatever best movie jam in history of paradox space ever ending? )) 04:55 GT: ((yep))